Opium Worries
by MaryRussellgrl
Summary: Russell is worried about Holmes and his addiction that should have never happened.


We raced along the London streets from some men that were chasing us. Holmes grabbed my arm in a strong vise grip looking ahead as I glanced back seeing the men shoving past people to get to us. Holmes stopped yanking me into an alleyway. He let me go to walk over to an old worn door. I kept looking back then I yelped as Holmes pulled me in the building. The door closed behind us by a large man with a cigar in his mouth. The place reeked of body odor and an intense smell that was comforting and sickly. People sat and laid against the walls as Holmes pulled me through. I looked at some staring at nothing in a drugged like daze. It was then I realized that the place was an opium den. Holmes navigated through the room as if this was his home. I coughed hoping that we were almost at the end where the fresh air was. Holmes opened another door letting outside light inside. He pulled me out again walking down the alleyway to the left to some other buildings till we were safe.

"Holmes?" I said

"Hush." He said, as he looked around pulling me along.

We managed to get to Mycroft's home. I took my coat off as Holmes and Mycroft talked about the case that we were on. I sighed as they completely ignored me walking into the study shutting the door. I went into the sitting room looking at the books on his bookshelf over by the window. I took a book opening it looking outside seeing a woman talking to a constable. She seemed upset waving her arms about as the constable tried to calm her.

She pointed across the street and the constable relented nodding at her as she led him to the spot she had indicated. The poor man followed behind as she raced across the street looking back at him. He stopped beside her as she talked to him.

A hand touched my shoulder and the book fell making me jump. I turned seeing Holmes looking at me with interest.

"Holmes, I really wish you would stop doing that." I said, picking up the book on the floor. I put it back on the shelf only to be turned and pushed up against the bookshelf. Holmes searched my eyes as I looked at him.

"Where did you put the bag?"

"In my coat pocket." I said

He sighed moving out of my personal space to the hallway. I swallowed sitting in the nearest chair. He got the small blue velvet bag out of my coat pocket opening it spilling small diamonds into his hand. He moved them around watching them sparkle. I came out seeing him walk past me to the study and go in.

Mycroft took the diamonds from Holmes looking at them carefully as Holmes watched him.

"You've done well Sherlock." The older Holmes said

"Of course."

"I will let the countess know her diamonds are safe. Do you know where Rugbee's lair is?"

"Yes, I plan on getting Lestrade and his men tonight to get him. He can't get far."

I went home since Holmes just waved me away. Que opened the door for me watching me march up the stairs to my bedroom. He shook his head walking back to the kitchen. I slammed my door throwing my coat on the bed sitting in a chair.

The next day I saw that Holmes was able to make an arrest. He came to the door coming in looking around for me. I sipped from my cup as he came in to the dining room looking at me.

"I see you made an arrest." I said, putting the cup down on the saucer.

"Yes, but that is not what I came to talk about." He said

"Well?"

"I came to say that your behavior yesterday was childish."

"My behavior?" I said, standing almost laughing.

"Yes, and I might add unprofessional. That is why I didn't want you to come with me last night."

"You have never complained about my behavior before."

"It's high time I did."

"Well then perhaps you should leave." I said, brushing past him. I went into the hallway hearing him follow. He pulled me into the sitting room shutting the door.

"Stop brooding!"

"Get out!" I said, pointing to the door.

He walked over pulling me to him. I tried to get his hands off me, but he never let me go.

"Russell, when you go out there in that dangerous place you must be empty of all emotion. I want you to be brave and able to take care of yourself. I told you to run and you never made a move."

"I was not going to leave you there." I said

"If I tell you to run then I expect you to run."

I slowly nodded looking down.

"I can't protect you nor can you protect me."

"Yes Holmes." I said

"Good." He said, releasing me.

I watched him leave without another word.

Watson joined us on our next case. Uncle John helped me into a window in an abandoned house that was to be used for a stakeout that Holmes was conducting. He stood at an upstairs window looking out at the cars below. The floor creaked loudly and seemed unstable. Watson walked over looking out as well.

"When will this man be arriving?" He asked

Holmes took out a pocket watch looking at it.

"About three. We all must be very quiet until then."

I nodded sinking down to the floor as Watson sat down next to me clearing his throat. Holmes stood peering out of the window as the clock struck two. Watson looked at me as I dozed against the wall. He looked at Holmes.

"Holmes, how long have you been visiting the opium den?"

"You have been tracking my movements?" Holmes asked, looking out.

"You reek of it. You told me at one time that you were no longer a slave to that."

"It helps me think."

"Holmes, it is destroying you can't you see that?"

"Watson this is a very tiring conversation." Holmes said

Watson took a breath feeling his anger and concern grow for his friend. I woke as they were standing talking looking out the window. Holmes ran past me as Watson pulled me up taking my hand leading me out. We ran out as Holmes was shouting and some police ran with him as a man that he was watching ran down the street. Watson let me go to run as I ran, but as I was crossing the street a car sped towards me. I screamed feeling the car hit me. Watson turned seeing me lying on the ground and the driver of the car coming out in shock.

"Mary!" He shouted, running over. He knelt down pulling me up against him.

"I didn't see her! Is she all right?" The man asked

Watson didn't answer as he touched my neck. Que dabbed my head with a cold cloth. The only real damage to my body was a knock on the head and a sprained knee. Watson seemed relieved that it was not worse. Holmes came in looking at me as Que moved out of the way. He looked at the white bandage around my head lying still on the bed.

"She's been unconscious for an hour." Que said

Holmes walked over sitting on the bed reaching over touching my cheek. Que quietly left seeing Watson coming up the stairs.

"Mr. Holmes is with her." He said

Watson nodded going in seeing Holmes rubbing my hand.

"Will she be all right?" Holmes asked

"Yes, I think so." Watson said, as he sat on a chair. "She is very lucky."

Holmes continued to look at me as Watson sighed sitting back. I slowly moved my head opening my eyes seeing my bedroom ceiling. I felt pain in my head and knee. Someone was in the room. I moved my head seeing Watson waking in the chair seeing that I was looking at him. He sat on the bed touching my head.

"How do you feel?"

"What happened?" I asked

"You were crossing the street and a car hit you." He said

I swallowed looking around.

"You have a sprained knee and a large bump on the head. Other than that you should be okay." He said, looking at my eyes.

"Did the…man get caught?"

"Yes."

I closed my eyes sighing feeling sleepy. Watson got up leaving. Holmes came back to see me after two days. I sat up with my knee elevated already bored. He sat down looking at my unhappy face.

"You have got some color back." He said

"I want to move around, but Uncle John has forbid it."

"I am sure he is just trying to look after you."

We looked at each other not saying a thing. Holmes slowly reached a hand over to my cheek touching it gently.

"What are you doing?" I asked

He leaned in till we were inches apart. I searched his eyes uneasy.

"Holmes?"

His lips gently touched mine then he moved away. I sat back with my mouth open looking at him.

"Harmless." He said, standing to leave. I watched the door close in shock still.

After a few weeks I was back on my feet again. Something was going on with Holmes. Uncle John would not speak of it, but I knew by the flexing of his jaw that something was bothering him. Holmes had been absent for days then he would appear looking in a daze and hungry for something other than food. When I asked him if he was all right he would hush me.

One day I saw him on the sidewalk. Following him I noticed he didn't seem to care if anyone was tailing him. A familiar alleyway and the side door aroused my suspicion. He knocked going inside. I waited for what seemed like hours. Knocking the door opened and the same large man I had seen before looked at me.

"Yes?" He asked

"A man came in there a few hours ago."

"That means nothing to me." He said, starting to shut the door. I pulled out my gun aiming it at him. He looked at it opening the door. I went in carefully hearing coughing smelling that stench again. He shut the door walking past me then disappearing. I put my gun away walking in looking around the room. I went into another room seeing some men lying on worn chairs. I saw Holmes in the corner staring glassy eyed up at the wall.

"Holmes….Holmes!" I shouted, slapping his face.

He moved his head around making a moaning sound. I sighed looking around then I tried pulling him up. He landed on the floor and I tried pulling him out. Giving up I ran out not wanting to leave him, but there was no option. I ran to Uncle Johns and we ran to the opium den. Holmes was carried out by Watson and taken to his home. I watched Watson cover Holmes up in bed then he faced me.

"Mary, promise me that you will not do that again."

"I won't." I said

He hugged me to him. I looked at Holmes worried. The next day I came into Holmes room seeing him sitting up looking down. His skin was gray and worn. He heard me set the tray down on the bedside table then I stood looking at him.

"I brought you some breakfast."

"Take it away." He said, quietly.

"Holmes you have to eat." I said, kneeling down to him.

He took a breath.

"Holmes, I know at one time you were addicted to….opium. Why are you doing it again?"

"I don't want to talk."

"I want you to." I said

"I want to be alone." He said, swallowing.

"Holmes?" I said

Without a word he shoved me off him and threw the tray against the door. I looked up at him as he heaved air looking like a wild animal. Watson ran in seeing the mess at the door and me on the floor.

"What is happening?"

I got up running out as fast as I could go down the stairs and out the door to my house. Holmes came to the front door ringing the doorbell seeing Que come out to answer the door. He opened it looking at the man outside.

"Hello Que."

"Hello, I have been ordered not to let you in."

"Is she here?" Holmes asked, looking in the house.

"Yes."

"Would you tell her that I am sorry?"

"Yes."

"Thank you." Holmes said, before leaving. Que closed the door walking to the back garden seeing me sitting on the ground pulling at weeds.

"Mr. Holmes was here and he said he is sorry."

I didn't say a thing as he looked at me. Que went back to the house not noticing Holmes coming from the side gate. He walked over quietly seeing that I was standing as I took off my gloves turning I saw him.

"Hello." He said

I glared at him walking past. He followed seeing me stop and turn looking at him. I walked over slapping him.

"I never want to see you again!"

"Russell, can we talk?"

"I don't want to see you or talk to you!"

He grabbed my arm pulling me to him. His hand went to my mouth as he held me steady.

"I am sorry for my behavior towards you and Watson." He said "I know you are very angry and you have every right to be, but you must hear me out."

I felt his hand leave my mouth. His breath hit my face as he searched my eyes moving his head closer. I closed my eyes as his lips touched mine again. At first it was like the one he gave me the first time and then it became forceful. His arms went around me pulling me tighter against him. For a time we were just lost in each other. The back door to the house closed and Holmes moved his head back to look. Que stood on the steps looking at us.

"Ah Que." Holmes said, letting me go. "Russell has agreed to talk to me after all."

I stared at Holmes then at Que.

"I am glad to hear it." He said "Miss. Mary?"

"Yes?" I said, coming out of my trance.

"Are you all right?" He asked, looking at me curiously.

"Yes, I am fine Que."

He nodded going back inside. Holmes looked at me then he looked at my hands taking them he looked at a small cut on my finger. He lifted it up kissing it gently. I looked at him.

"Am I forgiven?" He asked

"Only if you stop poisoning your mind." I said

He stared at me flexing his jaw.

"Russell."

"That is what I want, Holmes."

He let me go stepping back. He looked at me then walked away. I didn't see him at all until weeks later at Watson's for a dinner party. People stood all over the place talking and laughing. I walked into the sitting room bumping into him.

"Holmes?" I said

"Hello Russell." He said

I noticed he looked thinner than I have ever seen him and grayer.

"Are you ill?"

"No." He said "Why do you ask?"

"You look it."

He avoided my pained stare as he looked behind me at some passing people.

"I haven't seen you in a while." I said

"I was in France."

"Oh."

"Excuse me." He said, going past me. I watched him disappear into the hallway. Later I went outside seeing him smoking to the side of the house looking at the stars. I walked over to him quietly as not to startle him. He looked at me blowing out smoke from his mouth.

"Beautiful night." He said

"Holmes, why are you ignoring me?"

"I didn't think I was."

"You kissed me than I don't see you for weeks."

"I had a case."

"No, you were just running away." I said

"You need to forget about me, Russell."

"What?"

He stamped out his cigarette looking at me.

"You need to move on."

He walked away and I just stood there. Watson came into the sitting room seeing me at the mantle.

"Everyone has gone."

"I should go to." I said, walking over. He touched my arm.

"Mary, are you all right?"

I sighed looking at him.

"I'm worried about Holmes."

"Why?" He asked

"I think he…..is going back to opium." I said

He looked at me swallowing.

"Mary, let me handle Holmes."

I nodded seeing he was serious. Holmes came into Watson's home a day later seeing his friend walking out of his office.

"Holmes, good to see you."

"What is it that you want?" Holmes asked

"I just wanted to talk to you."

"Watson I am very busy."

"Holmes, as your doctor I demand you talk to me." He said, leading Holmes into his office. Holmes sat down in a chair only to be pulled up and taken to the exam table. Watson proceeded to check him.

"What is this about?" Holmes asked, trying to wave his friend away.

"This is about your habit." Watson said "Now stop fighting and let me examine you!"

"Watson I do not know what you are talking about!"

"Holmes, your pupils are dilated. You have lost weight and you look ill. Before you argue with me I know your back on the opium and I want you to stop!"

"I see you and Russell have been scheming."

"Holmes, do you know what terrible things can happen to you? You may not care, but I do."

Holmes got up walking to the door.

"I am going to Sussex and when I come back we will not be talking about this nonsense." He said, before leaving. Watson followed him till Holmes went out the front door slamming it shut. I heard about Uncle John's trouble and felt my heart sink.

Mrs. Hudson let me into the cottage two days later taking my bag. She said Holmes was in the back yard. I walked out seeing him sitting in a chair looking at the meadow. I walked over behind him waiting for his sarcastic remark about me sneaking up behind him. Instead I received nothing. He didn't even jump as I put my arms around his head kissing his cheek.

"Hello."

He continued to stare at the meadow silently like a statue. I moved around facing him kneeling down.

"Holmes?"

He blinked looking at me.

"I don't want to talk to you." He said

"Holmes, Uncle John and I care about you that's all."

He stood looking at me.

"I have lived this long by myself, Russell."

"All right, I agree you have survived, but now it's different. You have people that…love you and care. We all just want you to live out your years with a clear head. The Holmes I know would stop."

He sighed looking at the meadow again. I reached up touching his cheek.

"I don't want to see you die now."

He looked at me as I searched his eyes. I noticed his hands were shaking terribly.

"I wish you to leave me now." He said, sitting down again. I knelt down touching his right hand.

"I am not leaving you."

That night I woke hearing Holmes walking around. I got up walking to the door peeking out seeing his door slam shut. Knocking on his door I heard him pacing.

"Leave me alone!" He shouted

I listened a moment more then I went back to my room. The next day he never came down. I went up holding a hot cup of tea knocking on his door.

"Holmes?"

When he didn't answer I opened the door seeing him in a dark room clothed lying on his side in bed shaking. I set his tea down on his bedside table.

"I brought you some tea."

"Leave." He said

I reached over touching his head feeling it was soaked in sweat. He thought I did leave, but I came back with a cold cloth wiping his head. He felt me pull up a blanket over him.

"Roll over Holmes." I said

"Leave me!" He said

"I am not leaving you! Now roll over!"

He stiffly rolled over onto his back. I gently dabbed his cheeks and head.

Later he slept as I straightened his blanket before kissing his head leaving. The next day he came down slowly looking pale and fragile. I watched him sit at the dining room table and try to eat some breakfast.

After that we never mentioned it again. I watched him closely as the weeks went on even following him, but he never went to that place again.

Mycroft had a dangerous case for Holmes. I could see the wheels once again turning inside his head. He accepted and walked out with me trying to catch up to him.

"Holmes, what do we do first?"

"First thing to do is have you go home and when I need you I will send for you." He said

"Holmes!" I said

Holmes grabbed me pulling me to a dark corner by a shop door.

"If I take you along you must do what I say." He said, pointing a finger at me.

"I will."

He nodded lowering his hand.

Hours later I sat on the ground looking at my shoulder as blood dribbled down my coat from the gunshot wound. I gasped as I tried to get up holding onto the outside brick of a building. Blinking away the blurriness I walked slowly to the end of the row of buildings. Holmes had disappeared running after two men. I took a painful breath looking at my shoulder again. The pain was almost to much to take. A car drove past splashing the sidewalk. I blinked turning walking back again. I stumbled falling on the curb hearing a drunk pair of men singing somewhere. Gripping a rod iron fence bar I stood up winching as I looked around.

A door opened as I waited seeing James, Mycroft's butler in his customary black suit looking out. I came into the light pale and sweating. James took one look at me opening the door more. I fell against him hearing him call for Mycroft.

When I woke I was sitting in a chair in a strange bed room seeing Mycroft standing by the chair in a black tuxedo as Uncle John knelt over me pouring something on my skin. I screamed arching my back almost passing out again.

"Doesn't look like the bullet hit anything vital. We were lucky." He said, as he put the bullet in a pan with a thud. I breathed in and out fast looking over at him as he put a bandage around my shoulder.

"Holmes….he should…have returned." I said

"Don't worry Mary." Mycroft said

"You're a very lucky young lady." Watson said, as he finished tying the bandage on. I looked over at my bandaged shoulder. He took everything away as I closed my eyes hearing a door shut. I thought they had left until I felt my wrist being gathered up. I opened my eyes seeing Uncle John checking my pulse.

"You…have to find…Holmes."

"We will." He said, laying my arm back down. "I'll get you something to help you rest."

I watched him leave the room closing my eyes I winched a little as I moved. Watson came back giving me a shot then he helped me into the bed. I sighed as he put the blankets over my body. His hand went to my cheek.

"You are a very brave woman."

"Do…you think…he's all right?"

"Yes, I do. Now go to sleep." He said, before kissing my head. I closed my eyes breathing in slowly hearing the door shut gently.

When I woke next I heard a newspaper boy shouting outside. I tried to sit up and listen.

"Body found in the Thames!"

My heart beat faster and faster. I got up crying out in pain feeling the wooziness of the pain medication. I stumbled over to the window listening.

"Sherlock Holmes feared dead!"

I gasped touching my shoulder. Uncle John entered the house carrying his bag looking at the paper. Mycroft came out talking to him taking the paper. I came out seeing them look up at me.

"It can't be true!" I cried "It's not true!"

"Mary!" Watson said, coming up as I sank down on to a step. "Let me take you upstairs."

"Tell me it's not true!" I said

"I don't believe it is." He said

I broke down as he helped me up the stairs to the bedroom. He sat on the bed watching me sleep again after another shot for the pain. Mycroft knocked coming in as Watson stood.

"I had a call from Scotland Yard. They want me to come down." He said, quietly.

"I hope it is not him."

"Doctor, my brother has lived a long fulfilling life detecting. I knew without a doubt that his life would be cut short."

"I hope your not right."

"We will see."

Watson sighed looking down as Mycroft walked out. A few hours later Watson woke as he dozed in a chair next to my bed. The evening light had darkened the room. He looked over at me then stood making his way downstairs seeing Mycroft sitting quietly in the sitting room with a drink in his hand.

Watson walked in slowly seeing that the older man's face was blanched and his hand was shaking.

"Sit down, Doctor, have a drink. You will need it." He said, before drinking.

"What has happened?" Watson asked, sitting down.

"I went to the station and was met by such grim faces. A man took me down a long corridor a large black door. He opened the door and I saw a body on a slab with a sheet over the body."

"Was it him?"

"No."

Watson sat back in the chair sighing with relief. Mycroft looked at him.

"It was some man that I have never seen before. The body was bloated and grotesque."

The door slammed shut as both men stood. Watson went out first seeing Holmes peeking out the small window at the door.

"Holmes, where have you been?" He asked, angry and relieved.

Holmes looked over at him seeing Mycroft come out looking at him.

"I have been hiding out."

"Are you injured, Sherlock?" Mycroft asked

"No, now where is Russell?"

I moved in bed winching as a light blinded me. Blinking I saw Holmes leaning over me.

"Holmes?" I said, quietly.

He leaned down kissing my warm head then he smoothed his cheek against my head.

"I am sorry I was not there to help you." He said

"Did you catch them?"

"Yes." He said, moving to look at me. "Are you in pain?"

"Not very much." I said, searching his eyes.

"I'm going to take you with me to Sussex so you can rest." He said, before kissing my lips then he moved back. "I think that we will make an excellent team."


End file.
